1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of holders for dispensing guns, and more particularly to a grease gun holder.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,926; 4,830,247; 5,080,240; and 6,102,215 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse holders for dispensing guns.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical grease gun holder.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved grease gun holder, and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a grease gun holder including an elongated tube having a longitudinal slot extending down from the top end toward the bottom end. The tube is sized to receive the cylinder of a grease gun and the slot is sized to receive the bracket that offsets the operating lever from the cylinder. Thus, when the cylinder is placed in the tube, the operating lever is positioned outside the tube where it is readily accessible to the user and can be grasped to remove the grease gun from the holder. The grease gun holder also includes threadably attached top and bottom caps, and circumferential grooves in the exterior wall of the tube to receive split ring elements of wall hanging brackets.